Poké Rider Tetsu!
by Kamen Hitman Taiga
Summary: 18 types, 18 belts, 18 riders but only 1 victor, welcome to the world of Pokémon unlike any other, you will meet friends, gain enemies and even lose the things you hold dear. Will you take the trump card this world has given to you or lose it all? Welcome to the world of Poké Riders, Henshin! Accepting OCs, PM only.
1. Chapter 0

**Poké Rider Tetsu, Chapter 0: An old legend, a new threat.**

 **Me: Hello fanfiction, sorry for the Hiatus and all but I just couldn't think of anything about Digimon or Dragon Ball so I quit those fanfics, sorry for all those that liked them. I may have lost my groove with stories but after testing some new writing styles I finally have my mojo back and I have only one thing to say, I will only accept OCs for the main characters and main villains, anything else will be ignored or be used as a secondary such as Kaijin of the week. Now onto the story, this is based on various Kamen Riders mixed with some Pokemon hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The world was completely pitch black as 18 glowing lights pieces the darkness, they shine down upon 18 strange cards as on the back of each one was a symbol of an element of sorts.

"Long ago, during the creation of our world, the elemental power that course through all living things be it human or Pokémon came to life.", The cards all flared as humanoid like beings made of various elements stepped forward and took the places of the cards.

"And as powerful as they were they all had respect to the one being they saw as there superior which is Arceus and in return they gave the Alpha Pokémon a plate from each of them giving him all of the element types to use a he pleases.", Each of them extended there arm as a plate in the shape of an elongated hexagon as they flew into the air as the silhouette of Arceus appeared as they circled him before he disappeared in a flash of light, illuminating the dark world.

"After that they gave all Pokemon a certain type representing one or two of the elements as a peace pasted between the 18 elements, humanity was given psychic, fighting and normal while the Pokémon received the rest.", The elements are seen uniting hands as the Pokémon world appeared between them as they circled it.

"The legendaries except for Arceus were given there incredible elemental attacks by these beings while Mew was given the ability to learn all attacks.", The legendaries flashed by as all of them surrounded an element that they represent, Mew stood in the middle as Arceus looked down upon them.

"A peace lasted between these beings for millennia till a event that would forever change the world happened, a man covered in scars and had eyes that glowed red with darkness told the 18 that Arceus is hiding an incredible power from them, a wish for anything they could imagine, but only the strongest may gain it.", We see the silhouette of a man as he spoke to the elements, some were tempted by this being as 6 became shrouded in shadows.

"The elements broke apart as six were consumed by greed, 4 still stood to protect this world as the last 8 stood neutral, a war broke out between them as it affected all life on the planet even reaching Arceus himself who was forced to seal all 18 to the reverse world.", The elements clashed against each other as the world itself was starting to crack, the legendaries roared in anger as Arceus is seen staring sadly at them before closing his eyes as they fell into the reverse world but the dark man just chuckled.

"But this did not stop the fighting the battle would continue for centuries and would be known as the Element War, once every hundred years the reverse world would weaken just enough for the powers of the Elements to choose a warrior to represent them.", It shows a mirror as it shattered, 18 lights flew through as it shows a man picking up one of this lights before being engulfed by it.

"They would appear as metallic versions of real life Pokemon that had a similar type to there element as the people chosen became what is known as Poké Riders.", The light faded as a metal Latios appeared behind the man as he was now wearing advance Latios like armour.

"But the elements weren't the only ones unleashed, beings made out of reverse energy that consumed the positive energy that Humans and Pokémon naturally released came through as drones, the Poké Riders were given two responsibilities to stop these Reverse Beast from reaching the real world and to battle each other till only one survives.", We see see various Poké Riders fighting side by side as fire, grass, lightning and various other elemental attacks as the screen was engulfed in ice before melting away as we focus on a Blaziken based Poké Rider fighting a Glaceon Poké Rider.

"The last one standing are given a wish that can change the planet itself as many events were caused because of one of the many victors of the Element Wars.", We see the fallen bodies of various Poké Riders as only one stood amongst them, a golden ball of light fell down to him as he grasped it.

"Although there are those who want nothing more then to use the wish for there own selfish desires, there are still many that would rather save this world then rule it.", We see a group of 4 brave Poké Riders as they stood back to back as Reverse Beast surrounded them, on the roof tops six shrouded Poké Riders who just watched the ensuing battle.

"It has been a hundred years since the last Element War and now a new generation of Poké Riders will be chosen, will they fight for what is right or there own goals, only time will tell.", We see 18 blank decks/belts as they floated around before being engulfed by there own respective element, 18 people are seen grabbing each one.

"Henshin!", There voices roared as they placed the deck on there waist, a belt formed as intense elemental power surrounded them, the silhouettes of various Pokémon appeared behind them as the screen was engulfed in light.

* * *

 **Location: Reverse world**

 **Time: Unknown**

We see various beings hiding within the shadows of the reverse world as 18 lights appeared, they all stopped at a mirror of sorts as a poison cloud passed by.

"This time I will win!", A dark purple light boasted as the red flame grunted in annoyance.

"The same thing, just like the last couple hundred years.", The red light sighed as it glared at its dark purple counterpart.

"Hmph, unlike you I will obtain the wish and change this world!", It stated as a light blue one froze it a bit.

"Shut up or the Reverse Beast might find out, what's the point of winning if the real world is infested by those monsters.", It stated as they, especially purple, begrudgingly agreed.

"Well let's hope one of us finally win, I want to to be free from this place.", The yellow one stated as a green one floated beside it.

"Have all of you have your blank decks?", it asked as one by one each of the lights presented a black deck holder with 4 symbols on the side as the middle was blank, looking as if it needed to be filled in.

"Send them first, we will find who have found them and make a contract if we find them worthy.", A dark pink light suggested as the rest agreed as the 18 Decks left through the larger crack as it started to spread.

"It's time...", A bluish purple one stated as the mirror finally shattered as all 18 lights soon followed, flashes of various elements appeared as they entered the gate way, a pair of dark red eyes stared in the darkness as a man was hidden in the shrouds of the Reverse worlds poison gas.

"Soon, soon I will be truly free.", The being stated as from the shroud various insect like beings walked out, they were either black or white as they resembled pupa, these are Reverse Beast Pawns, the weakest and most common in the Reverse world.

"Go my pets, feast till your hearts content.", The being ordered as the Pawns all charged through the gate, as the screen fades into black.

* * *

 **Me: And that's all for now, review what you think of the story and If you want to join the story, PM me, next chapter will be when the real action starts. Now here's the OC sheet.**

 **Name: (First name, last name.)**

 **Age: (How old they are.)**

 **Gender: (Male or female.)**

 **History:(Back story, maybe even a reason why they would willingly join in the Element War.)**

 **Appearance:(How they look, skin colour, build, eye colour, hair colour, hair style, etc.)**

 **Clothing: (What they wear.)**

 **Personality: (How they act.)**

 **Likes: (self explanatory)**

 **Dislikes: (self explanatory)**

 **Skills:(Cooking, fighting, Pokémon battling, etc.)**

 **Etc: (Anything extra such as crushes, family, jobs, etc.)**

 **Poké Rider Sheet:**

 **Name: (The name of the Rider.)**

 **Appearance: (What the armour looks like.)**

 **Abilities: (Any abilities they can use in and out of the armour with out using there Cards. example: manipulate water or super strength, etc.)**

 **Pokémon base: (What Pokémon the Rider is based on.)**

 **Type: (Any of the 18 Pokémon types available but remember you only can choose one type but that doesn't mean you can't choose a Pokemon that has two types just make sure its main type is the type your character represents, the ones remaining will be posted on my bio.)**

 **Cards:(Name plus description for all of your cards.)**

 **Move Cards:(x4)**

 **Assist Cards:(min:4 max: 6)**

 **Finish Cards:(x1)**

 **Partner: (Name: Description and personality.)**

 **Equipment: (There Henshin device, weapons, vehicles, etc.)**

 **Finisher Attack: (The name and description in how they execute it and its destruction level.)**

 **Theme: (The riders theme song.)**

 **Stats: (top speed, punching power, kicking power, jump height, etc.)**

 **Role: (main, secondary or dark, main is for the main riders, secondary are mostly rivals, allies and secondary characters, dark is for villains.)**

 **Me: Well that's the OC sheet, send me one if you are interested and updates to this story will range from a week to a month due to school.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Poké Rider Tetsu! Chapter 1: The Element wars begin! Henshin! Part 1.**

 **Me: I have finally gathered enough OCs to make this chapter, I have all the Main Riders as well as 2 dark riders and 6 secondary's, special thanks to ZAFT prime, Daozang, Titanic X, Ventus Knight 2, AKA99, Unicorn 359, Kamen Rider Ebon,SaiyanKJ and Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda for sending in there OCs. Now let's jam!**

 **Hitman Taiga: Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **Location: Random Ramen Shop**

 **Time: 7:00pm**

It was night time as we focus on a small ramen shop as a young male was seen calmly eating some ramen, the owner was just flipping through channels on the small TV as he stopped on the news.

"-it has been 3 weeks since the chain of disappearing people began as no one has yet to explain how, who or what did it, the police only have this to say.", A female news reporter said as the screen showed the faces of various people before it stops to a police officer being interviewed.

"All of the victims have nearly nothing in common beside on how they were taken, they were in private or personal places with no one around them like there room or the bath room, most would say someone sneaked in but that's the problem there is little to no evidence of a forced entry, a struggle of any sorts, or even a fingerprint.", Beside the officer shows pictures of the rooms as they were as the officer said, untouched and completely different, save for that all of them had a mirror of sorts.

"And we have tried if a Pokémon did it, psychic Pokémon aren't picking up any traces of psychic energy such as the small traces found when one uses Teleport and there hasn't been any sightings. All we can say for now is its a mystery.", The officer finished as we then switch to the news reporter again.

"That is all we know of the current disappearances, watch your backs where every you go, now onto sports with-", The man turn off the channel with a sigh before rubbing his forehead.

"These damn disappearances haven't been doing any good for business, people are too scared of walking alone at night and even visits from you are rare nowadays.", The old man stated as we then focus on the male as we get a good look at him, he had light grey hair, dark blue eyes, fairly tanned skin and a above average build, he wore a sleeveless grey shirt, black pants, fingerless black gloves, blue and grey sneakers and a necklace with the symbol for steel types on it, he stopped eating before looking up and smirked.

"Hey your ramen is the best in the world, I wouldn't let something like that stop me.", He gave a thumbs up and smirk before returning to chowing down on said ramen as the old man chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Grey.", He said as Grey finished the bowl before reaching into his pocket to pay the old man.

"How much was the ramen?", Grey asked as he pulled out a fairly worn wallet as the old man put his hand up.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house kiddo you need it more then me anyway.", He said as Grey shook his head before taking out a couple of notes before handing them over anyway.

"I don't need that much cash to live anyway, you still have a business to manage Otto and this place isn't going to last that long.", Grey said as Otto looked at the cash before patting Greys back.

"Thanks, your always welcome if you need anything maybe even bring some friends along?", Otto asked as Grey nodded before leaving the quaint ramen shop as he then walks down the street, while most people were scared to go out at night there were still a few that walked the streets be it because of work or fun, our attention focuses on Grey as he made a turn down an alleyway before an intense ringing sound echoed throughout the city but for some reason the people on the street couldn't even hear it but Grey did.

"Here we go again.", He muttered to himself as he stared down at a fairly large puddle, instead of his own reflection a mechanical Genesect stared back at our young hero.

"Grey, Reverse Beast have surfaced.", The Genesect stated as Grey chuckled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a grey deck, it had purple secondary colour, 4 symbols on each side that were currently blank and in the centre was a Genesect emblem, this is the Genex Driver.

"Let's do this Geno.", Grey stated as the Genesect, now known as Geno, disappeared as a belt of sorts materialised in the puddle, it was metal with an empty slot of sorts that looked like the Genex Driver would fit in, the puddle rippled as it appeared in front of Grey who placed it around his waist.

 ** _Belt On!_**

"Henshin!", Grey roared as he then slotted in the Genex Driver, multi coloured light surrounded him as the alley way was engulfed in a bright grey light.

* * *

 **(Cue Intro: Alive a Life (ver shuhei naruse))**

 **The whole scene shatters as if it was glass and we see Poké Rider Tetsu and Rizar before we see Freedoms Wing and Star in there place. We then see several images regarding the story.**

 **We then see Grey walking as the screen splits into four as we see Nahliel, Jun and Dan. They all passed by each other without even stopping.**

 **We see Jun and Dan holding their Move Cards before they are replaced with their respective Rider forms. And soon Nahliel and Grey are back to back with their Rider forms.**

 **[Asayake ni tsutsumarete. Hoshiridashita yukubeki michi wo.] We see Tetsu in a hall of mirrors. Then Grey appears in a crowd of people before taking out his Move Card. Tetsu looks into the mirrors and sees Rizar in his reflection.**

 **[Jonetsu no VERUTORU ga. Boku no mune wo isuranuiteyuku.] We see Jun and Dan doing something. Soon we see all active Riders so far, in their civilian forms, with their Move Cards.**

 **[Donna kiken ni. Kizutsuku ga ate mo.] Grey, Dan, Jun and Nahliel did their Henshin pose before activating there Henshin devices. They transformed into there rider forms as Tetsu, Freedoms Wing, Star and Rizar all posed together.**

 **[Yume yo odore. Kono hoshi moto de.] Tetsu does his Finisher pose slowly in the same mirror hall as sparks were flying off. The lights went out and we see Rizar in his place doing the same thing.**

 **[Nikushimi wo utsushidasu. Kagami nante kowasuhodo.] Freedoms Wing flys through the Reverse World while Star prepares his Draco Meteor.**

 **[Yume ni mukae.] Jun wakes up and notices something falling around him as the silhouette of Salamance appeared behind him.**

 **[Mada bukiyudemo. Ikiteiru hageshisa wo.] Freedoms Wing lands down on one of the strange land masses of the Reverse World while Deathscythe Kami was standing atop a reverse building, watching him.**

 **[Karadajuu de tashikametai!] We then see Grey with Geno through the streets of the Real World. He looks at a nearby mirror to see Star and Ryu as their reflections. We then see the logo as Grey, Nahliel, Jun and Dan faced each other.**

 **Poké Rider Tetsu!**

 **They were soon replaced with their Rider forms with there signature weapons in there hands. The song finally ends when all 4 charged at each other; their battle just beginning.**

* * *

 **Location: Parking Lot**

 **Time: 8:00pm**

We see a women inside of her car as she was looking for her key under the seat while a strange being appeared on her windscreen but she didn't even notice it, the windscreen rippled as it reached out its arm to grab her and make her one of its many victims...until something pulled it back in as the windscreen rippled, the women looked up as the rippling stopped as she turned on the engine.

* * *

 **Location: Reverse World**

 **Time: unknown**

We see a distorted version of the parking lot of as the monster was seen landing on its back before getting up, it resembled the Pawns but it was more thinner and developed insect like wings upon its back, it got back up as it shook its head.

"Raaaarrrggggg!", It roared at who ever stopped it from getting its meal as we see a male humanoid being, he wore armour that was based on that of Genesect, his body suit is a dark grey but his armour is dark purple and silver as his helmet resembles a Genesects head as he had two red compound eyes and a silver mouth guard, on his waist was the Genex Driver, his left arm armour has a high tech card scanner attached to it as on both gauntlets are small blades for close combat.

"So a Evolved Pawn, been a while since I faced one of you.", The warrior stated as the Evolved Pawn growled at the warrior, it wasn't just animalistic instinct but pure hatred.

"P-Poké Rider!", It managed to speak as it showed some level of intelligence, the warrior cracked his knuckles.

"That's Poké Rider Tetsu to you.", The warrior stated as he made a come at me motion with his hand, the Evolved Pawn roared before charging at Tetsu.

(Cue music: Last Train New Morning)

The two combatants charged at each other as the Evolved Pawn slashed at Tetsu who managed to dodge it and replied with a right hook to its cheats causing sparks to fly as the Evolved Pawn was knocked back.

"Let's even this up.", He pulled out a card from his his Genex Driver as it had an image of a glowing claw with the words 'Metal Claw' approve it, he scanned the card as his scanner flared with life.

 ** _Move Card: Metal Claw!_**

The Sect Strikers on Tetsu's gauntlets extended as they glowed with a bright white energy, as he charged at the Evolved Pawn who charged as its claws were about to clash against the Sect Strikers.

"Metal Claw/Raaarggg!", Both yelled as the Sect Strikers clashed against its claws for a few seconds before they overpowered it and 2 slashes hit its chest as sparks were flying everywhere as the cuts on its chest were in the shape of an x.

"Aaaarrrrgggggg!", It roared in pain as Tetsu followed it up with a punch sending more sparks.

"Let's finish this.", He pulled out another card before quickly scanning it.

 ** _Assist Card: Blast!_**

A large mechanical purple cannon attached to his left arm similar to the one on Genesects back, it also had a scanner on it similar to the one on his gauntlet.

"And to double the damage.", He pulled out two cards and scanned them through the cannon.

 ** _Assist Card: Drive!_**

 ** _W-W-Water Drive!_**

 ** _Move Card: Techno Blast!_**

Tetsus eyes flashed blue for a few seconds as the sides of the Genex Driver turned blue, intense energy started to swirl with in the massive arm cannon.

"Locking on...", He aimed the cannon at the weakened Evolved Pawn as the energy was starting to surge within the barrel, it turned into a brilliant blue as he was about to fire at it...that was till 3 blurs crashed into him through a nearby window, causing him to fire at a nearby pillar as the Techno Blaster deactivated after causing a big enough dust cloud for the Evolved Pawn to escape.

(End music)

"You over grown lizard I was going to save the day!", The youngest of the three yelled angrily as he was about to strangle one of them, his suit is a dark green color with silver armor across the legs and arms. The chest plate is gold, silver and red with the design of a galaxy on it. The shoulder pads are green on the front and back and yellow on top. The helmet is gold but with a green grille covering yellow eyes and has a pair of objects on the sides, like ears.

"Who you calling an overgrown lizard, you scaly bastard.", The second oldest of the group said as he appeared fairly calm compared to his younger counterpart, his armour resembled the putotyra combo of Kamen Rider OOO but the head is the one of a charizard and the armour is of a kind of orange yellow that looks like fire.

"Enough, we can fight it out later but for now we have Reverse Beast to kill.", The oldest of the three said to them, like the other two he too wore armour, it looks somewhat like a Skarmory, but only in basic colors and wings. The helmet possesses a V-shaped chevron that has two gold segments flanking a red pentagon while a blue visor shields his eyes and possesses a slatted mouthpiece. The armor covers his entire body and on his back are two red and silver wings flanking a jetpack for flight. The entire armor is silver with red accents and his hand armor is black.

"That's interesting now get off me!", All three riders stared down on who they landed on as they finally noticed Tetsu.

"Oh sorry.", The silver one said as they all got off, Tetsu stood up and cracked his neck from side to side.

"No worries, it's not everyday you meet your fellow riders, by the way I'm the rider of steel Tetsu.", Tetsu said as he extended his hand, the silver one shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tetsu I'm the Poké Rider of flying Freedoms Wing.", Freedoms Wing(I'm just gonna call him Freedom or FW for short) said as they ended the handshake, Tetsu turned his head towards the orange one.

"I'm Rizar the rider of fire and I silent and violent over there is Star the rider of dragon.", Rizar pointed at the youngest of the group as Star seemed to glared at Tetsu.

"Shut up hot head, if you haven't forgotten we're all riders, this little team up is only because of those damn Reverse Beast.", Star said as his time became low and dark as he seemed ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

"Uh about that...", Tetsu chuckled nervously as the others stared at him waiting for him to finish.

"What?", All of them asked as Tetsu sighed.

"Well I was about to finish the Reverse Beast but then you guys came.", Tetsu said as they all heard something snap, they turned there heads to see Star with an angry aura surrounding him.

"Did you save anyone?", He asked as the aura seemed to grow, Tetsu just glared at the young rider.

"Yeah, a young lady, if I didn't come that Reverse Beast would of devoured her, what of it?", Tetsu asked as suddenly Star dashed at him as he tackled the steel rider causing them to crash land somewhere as the sounds of fighting were heard.

 ** _Assist Card: Sword!_**

"Only I can save everyone!", Stars voice roared like a dragon as the sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed through out the parking lot, Rizar and Freedom looked at each other.

"We have to split those two up.", Freedom said as Rizar chuckled before pulling out a card.

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Rizar said as Freedom also pulled out a card as they both scanned them.

 ** _Assist Card: Charizard Wings!_**

 ** _Move Card: Agility!_**

* * *

 **Location: Distorted Streets**

 **Time: unknown**

(Cue music: Mighty Long Fall by One OK Rock )

We see Star holding a gun in the shape of a telescope with a folded up stand and a card reader just above the handle as in his other hand was a sword as he fired at Tetsu who was using debris from fallen buildings as cover.

"What are you doing, we're all riders aren't we!", Tetsu shouted as he charged at the draconic rider as the bullets collided against his armour but he seemed to shrug most of them off as he closed the distance before closing the distant with a right hook as he was blocked by Stars sword.

"I told you only I can save people, I don't care if you're a rider I won't let any one else get in the way!", Star yelled as they pushed each other back as he attached his gun with his sword before pulling out a card.

"If I didn't do anything more people would have died before you even get there!", Tetsu shouted as he two drew out a card as they both scanned them.

 ** _Assist Card: Metal Claw!_**

 ** _Assist Card: Metal Claw!_**

Tetsu's Sect Strikers were surrounded in a white light as they extended slightly as Stars blade was surrounded in a similar light.

"Ha!", Both struck each other as there attacks managed to land on each other, sparks flew from them but other then that they seemed unfazed by the attack before pushing each other back.

"How weren't you hurt by that?", Tetsu asked as they clashed again as sparks flew from there weapons clashing.

"I used my natural ability to increase the defence of my armour to become as strong as dragon scales.", He stated as he fired his bullets at close range as Tetsu again managed to fight through the damage as it didn't even make him flinch as slashed at draconic warrior as he finally managed to cause Star to grunt in pain.

"And I have hyper durability plus steel type attacks only do half their damage to me.", Tetsu said as he pulled out two cards as Star pulled out one.

"I'll end you.", He scanned the card as Tetsu did the same.

 ** _Assist Card: Blast!_**

 ** _Move Card: Techno Blast!_**

 ** _Move Card: Dragons Breath!_**

The Techno Cannon formed on Tetsu's arm as he aimed it at Star who did the same as the barrel of there weapons seemed to build up energy as energy started to rapidly build up.

"Techno Blast!/Dragon Breath!", Both fired as a massive ball of energy and a intense beam of energy flew through the sky as they were seconds from colliding until a orange and a silver blur got in the way.

 ** _Assist Card: Light Shield!_**

 ** _Assist Card: Shield!_**

(End music)

A flash of light engulfed the battle field as it died down it revealed two barriers, one made of light and the other fire as they managed to stop the blast from colliding.

"That's enough Star.", Freedom said as Star seemed to glare at the mecha like fighter before walking away.

"Next time don't get in my way or else and this time no one will be able to save you.", Star warned before pulling out a card before quickly scanning it.

 ** _Assist Card: Summon!_**

A salamance appeared as it landed near Star who climbed on its back.

"Let's go Ryu.", Star said as he and Ryu flew through a random reflection as they left the Reverse World.

"What is that kids problem?", Tetsu asked as Freedom and Rizar helped him up.

"In all honesty his a good kid, we clashed against each other a couple of times and know that he wants to fight to protect but he is a bit twisted.", Freedom said as Rizar nodded.

"Attacked us when we were trying to save someone, we managed to save the person but it took us a while to take Star down.", Rizar said calmly, Tetsu nodded as he got the general understanding.

"Well there's still a Reverse Beast on the loose and we can't stay here for to much longer.", Tetsu points at the poison cloud approaching them.

"Well until the Reverse Beast is killed we have a temporary seize fire.", Freedom said as he left through a random reflection as it was now just Rizar and Tetsu.

"Your pretty tough Tetsu, hope you and me can spar sometime.", Rizar said as the two fist pump before Rizar also left through another random reflection.

"Well time to leave.", Tetsu stepped into one of the random reflections as he ended up where he needed to be.

* * *

 **Location: Greys Hotel Room**

 **Time: 10:28pm**

We see a fairly average room, it contained a simple kitchen, slightly messy room and the bathroom was fairly clean, we Tetsu appear through the reflection of the window as it rippled slightly before turning back to normal, he pulled out the Genex driver as the transformation canceled out revealing a tired Grey, the belt also disappeared back into the Reverse World.

"That was exhausting.", He said as he collapsed into his bed, Geno appeared on the reflection on his necklace.

"That was an interesting development.", Geno said as Grey stared at his old friend.

"3 other riders and a Evolved Pawn, tomorrow is going to be either dangerous or awesome.", Grey finished before yawning slightly, his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

"Sleep well Grey...", Geno disappeared back into the Reverse World as the sounds of Grey snoring were heard.

* * *

 **Location: Reverse Abyss**

 **Time: Unknown**

The Evolved Pawn sat amongst the millions of others just like him in his swarm as a bright light engulfed it, the screen was suddenly engulfed in lightning.

"Elec Knight!", A roar echoed through out the Reverse World as the symbol of a knight chess piece appeared.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Our heroes have meet and they all want the same thing, to protect people and stop the Reverse Beast but will the pride of a dragon stand with or against them? What happened to the Evolved Pawn? Will they fight together to stop this threat or fall one by one? Find out next time on Poké Rider Tetsu!**

* * *

 **Me: And that's a wrap, this part is just about showing off the main Riders and there first meeting, hope you enjoyed it because the real battle begins next chapter.**

 **Other Riders: WHAT ABOUT US?!**

 **Me: Oh yeah, you guys will have small cameos in the next chapter but don't worry you will all get at least one chapter dedicated to each of you to show each and every one of your special abilities.**

 **Grey: Well with that said...**

 **Dan: Till next time.**

 **Jun: Keep reading cause he will be writing. (Points at Me.)**

 **Nahliel: And remember to review!**

 **Everyone: Seeya!**

 **Hitman Taiga: Chapter Accomplish!**


End file.
